Neige éternelle en Ecosse
by Le Fake
Summary: La rencontre improbable entre une jeune princesse à la chevelure de feu et un éternel jeune homme des neiges


_**Cette petite fanfiction est un cadeau que je fais à l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices. Je lui ai proposé de me donner 2 personnages des univers de son choix, et j'en ferai une fic. Voici le résultat. J'espère donc que Kuchiyume sera satisfaite, et que vous aimerez ce petit délire.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Il est des lieux où la magie, les légendes ne cessent de vivre. Nombre d'entre-eux ont aujourd'hui disparus, il sont devenus le décor d'histoires merveilleuses et de contes. Pourtant toute histoire a un fond de vérité, encore faut-il accepter que l'irréel soit finalement réel. Si vous y croyez, alors peut-être vous aussi rencontriez-vous un être hors norme, capable de faire naître d'un nuage noir la blancheur immaculée, d'être aussi libre et beau qu'un flocon de neige. Mais si vous comptez le capturer, il risque de vous échapper et de dépérir, comme la neige en hiver. Une seule jeune fille parvint à capturer un tel être, et elle dût le laisser partir. Cet être? C'est un jeune homme nommé Jack Frost. La jeune fille? Une princesse écossaise nommée Mérida. Cette histoire, peu de gens la connaisse. Pourtant elle demeure dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Et c'est elle qui vous sera contée ici même.

Durant une période ancienne, bien avant le règne du Roi Arthur Pendragon de Bretagne, alors que Rome était encore une République et que Jules César n'avait pas encore conquis la Gaule, il existait une pluralité de clans au sein d'un jeune royaume plus connu actuellement sous le nom d'Écosse. Dans cette royauté naissante, le roi donna naissance à une fille qu'il prénomma Mérida. Cette enfant fut toute sa jeunesse ballottée entre les traditions féminines que voulait lui inculquer sa mère, et les arts guerriers que son père la laissait exercer. De par cette éducation mouvementée, Mérida devint une jeune fille aimante mais tout autant rebelle vis-à-vis de sa féminité et brave face à l'adversité. Elle adorait chevaucher, tirer à l'arc et chasser. Elle faisait la fierté de son père, et attristait sa mère qui voyait sa fille devenir plus un garçon qu'une future dame.

Un jour que sa mère et elle se furent disputées, Mérida partit à cheval dans le bois voisin. Elle ne s'était pas spécialement donnée un itinéraire à suivre, elle n'avait à l'esprit qu'un éloignement temporaire. Une fois de plus, l'autorité maternelle avait souhaité que la Princesse apprenne ses cours de maintien et de broderie, et une fois encore la jeune fille s'était montrée plus que récalcitrante. Or comme elle ne souhaitait pas instaurer un malaise dans sa relation avec sa mère aimée, Mérida prit d'elle-même la solution de s'écarter quelques temps du château. Le bois était souvent son lieu de repos, il l'apaisait, il était peu peuplé donc peu bruyant. Il y avait un petit ruisseau au cœur de la forêt, ainsi quand elle arriva à l'orée du lieu, elle se dit qu'après tout, cela ne coûtait rien d'y aller.

Connaissant assez bien le chemin, la jeune fille ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entendre le bruissement de l'eau, signe que le ruisseau était tout proche. Soudain, Mérida fut prise d'un frisson. Elle n'a pas eu ce frisson par la peur, la crainte ou la fatigue, mais parce que le froid se fit d'un seul coup plus vif. L'hiver débutait à peine, mais la Princesse avait pris soin de prendre une cape en fourrure pour ne pas prendre froid. Et malgré cette précaution, un vent glacial se leva, plus froid que tout ce qu'elle n'avait connu auparavant. Outre ce vent étrangement et anormalement frigorifique, un autre point éveilla brutalement son attention. Le cours d'eau ne se faisait plus entendre. A la place, Mérida entendit un son inconnu. Ou plutôt des sons bizarrement associés. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits de pas nus sur un sol creux, de bois qui rencontrait sur surface dure, des bruissements de cape ou de tissus, et même un rire enfantin. Ne pouvant rester là sans savoir, elle poursuivit sa route, après avoir mis pied à terre, en direction de l'endroit où elle savait trouver le cours d'eau. Plus elle avançait, plus les rires et les autres bruits augmentèrent en intensité, et un bruit de glissement remplaça les pas. Son cheval faisant un bruit assez audible, elle lui attacha les rênes à un arbre, le rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne serait pas longue et reprit sa route. Plus elle s'approchait de la source des bruits, plus le froid se faisait sentir. Son œil droit fut frappé par un objet glacial. Elle regarda sur le sol ce qui l'avait atteint, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'étoile de glace minuscule, qui au fur et à mesure de sa progression se multipliait pour former un tapis blanc sur le sol. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu un paysage aussi blanc, dégageant une telle pureté et une telle innocence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mérida vit passer dans son champ de vision un manteau de laine marron qui tournoyait. Elle n'aurait pu le jurer, mais elle était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu ces drôles d'étoiles de glace sortirent d'une des manches du manteau, et qu'au bout de l'autre manche se dessinait un long bâton de bois étincelant d'une pâle lumière bleue. Elle s'approcha discrètement, en observant le manteau. Progressivement, le manteau lui apparut plus clairement, il comportait une capuche et de celle-ci se dégageaient les rires qu'elle avait perçus quelques temps avant. Plus le manteau prenait une forme concrète, plus Mérida constatait qu'il y avait un être de chair et d'os portant l'habit. Seuls des mains et des pieds nus étaient visibles, mais ils semblaient fins et juvéniles, tout comme ses propres mains. Dissimulée derrière un arbre, elle patienta pour voir qui se cachait sous cet accoutrement. Elle suspectait que cela soit un sorcier. Peu de temps après le début de son espionnage, l'être s'arrêta dans un dérapage. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la Princesse se rendit compte que l'eau était complètement gelée, tellement qu'il était possible de se tenir dessus. Elle remarqua également que de magnifiques rayons de givre s'étaient formés aux endroits où s'étaient posé les pieds nus... Attendez, il est pieds nus sur de la glace et il ne tombe pas et même n'a pas l'air de ressentir le froid?!

Alors qu'elle tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, l'être leva les bras au ciel et laissa échapper un rire joyeux avant de faire tomber la capuche du manteau. La surprise de Mérida fut encore plus grande. Elle vit le visage d'un beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux étrangement argentés et au regard gris. Son teint était pâle, mais pas cadavérique ou maladif. Ses yeux rayonnaient de malice, et son visage transpirait la joie de vivre. A sa vue, Mérida porta sa main sur son cœur : aucun garçon ne lui avait semblé aussi merveilleux, elle en fut profondément ému. Elle dût faire un bruit sans s'en rendre compte car le garçon se figea de stupéfaction, regarda dans sa direction et tomba en arrière en laissant échapper un cri de surprise. Ayant peur qu'il se soit blessé, la Princesse s'approcha de lui en faisant attention à ne pas glisser sur la glace. Mais à peine avait-elle posé un pied sur l'eau que le jeune homme recula vers l'autre bord en pointant son long bâton vers elle. Comme il lui avait semblé entr'apercevoir, une lueur bleutée émanait de son extrémité. La jeune fille mit ses mains en avant et lui dit de ne rien craindre elle ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé. Le garçon la dévisagea.

« Qui es-tu? Comment m'as-tu trouvé? »

« Eh bien... c'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Tu es quand même sur les terres de mon Père. »

« Hein? De quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Cette terre appartient à la nature, pas à quelqu'un. Y a pas de nom marqué sur l'eau, que je sache! »

« Non mais dis donc, traite-moi de menteuse tant que tu y es! Je suis Mérida, la fille du Roi, et je t'informe que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le pays? D'où viens-tu et à quel clan appartiens-tu? »

« Euh... je crois qu'il y a erreur là. Je ne viens certes pas de ton pays? Bon admettons que ce bois appartienne à quelqu'un... bref, je ne vis pas ici, mais je n'appartiens pas plus à un autre pays. Je suis un solitaire pour faire simple, je m'appelle Jack Frost! »

« Enchanté Jack Frost. »

Mérida observa le bâton dont la lueur diminuait progressivement. Elle pointa du doigt l'objet et demanda à Jack si c'était son bâton de sorcier. Le jeune homme suivit la direction du doigt, posa son regard sur son bien et rit. Il répondit qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, juste un garçon capable de manipuler la glace et la neige. A ce dernier mot, la jeune fille parut intriguée et demanda ce qu'était la neige. Jack fut abasourdi qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'était la neige, et elle contrariée qu'il s'en étonne. Il lui répondit que la neige était ce qui composait le tapis blanc recouvrant le bois. La jeune fille demanda à Jack s'il était un elfe. Non, je suis Jack Frost. Un élémentaire? Jack Frost. Un dieu? Toujours Jack Frost. Une illusion? Encore et toujours Jack Frost.

« Non mais ça va maintenant! Tu es forcément quelque chose! »

« Ça fait un temps incalculable que je te dis que je suis Jack Frost! Je suis Jack Frost, point final. Je ne suis rien d'autres qu'un garçon immortel qui vient quand l'hiver pointe son nez pour s'amuser avec la neige et la glace. Faut pas chercher trop loin les explications. Par contre, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là. »

Mérida lui raconta son histoire. Quand elle demanda la sienne à Jack, il ne sut lui répondre. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne se voit qu'en train de s'amuser sur la glace et de s'amuser au dépend des humains. Il lui raconta qu'une fois, il avait congelé l'eau de la gourde d'un chasseur alors qu'il buvait : le malheureux eut la langue collée sur le file d'eau s'échappant de la gourde. Une autre fois, il avait fait tomber une énorme quantité de neige sur une jeune fille qui se promenait : son allure avait été gâchée. La Princesse rit en imaginant ces situations et Jack aussi en se les rappelant. Durant de nombreuses heures, ils discutèrent l'un avec l'autre. Puis Jack se leva brusquement et dit qu'il allait partir pour voir d'autres coins du monde. Mérida le supplia de rester, mais il ne voulait pas. Elle lui demanda, face à sa réponse catégorique, pourquoi. Parce que je n'ai pas envie, c'est tout! J'ai envie de me balader, pas d'avoir une attache quelque part. Mérida s'énerva en lui disant qu'elle voulait qu'il reste alors il devait rester. Fort caractère également, Jack lui cria qu'elle n'avait pas à choisir pour lui, qu'il avait toujours vécu seul et que personne n'allait changer cela. Pour lui, seul son bâton pouvait être son attache. A ces mots, Mérida arracha le morceau de bois et le brisa en deux. Face à ce geste, Jack se mit à crier et ramassa les morceaux.

« Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait?! Comment je vais faire pour repartir maintenant?! Je vais devoir rester au moins une semaine, le temps que le givre ressoude les deux parties... »

« Tant mieux! Ça t'apprendra à être si borné! Je m'en vais, si tu veux avoir un endroit chaud où dormir, le château est à environ 2 kilomètres au nord. Au revoir! »

Elle le laissa seule, pensant avoir gagné la bataille. Selon elle, Jack la rejoindrait au château pour la semaine, voire oublierait ce stupide bâton et resterait tout sa vie avec elle. Durant le reste de la soirée, elle continua à se dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder, qu'il viendrait forcément en se rendant compte de l'incorrection dont il a fait preuve en refusant de rester. Mais il ne vint pas. Mérida dormit très mal, elle culpabilisa de ce qu'elle avait fait à Jack. Elle pensa qu'il ne voudrait jamais la revoir. Le lendemain, elle voulut en avoir le cœur net et retourna au ruisseau. Jack était toujours là, recroquevillé sous un arbre. Elle s'assit près de lui, toute confuse. Après deux minutes de silence gêné, elle lui présenta ses excuses. Il soupira et ajouta qu'il était aussi navré s'il lui avait fait du mal en refusant de rester. Il ajouta qu'il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, qu'il avait besoin de bouger. Il appréciait beaucoup Mérida, mais il ne pouvait s'attacher à quelqu'un vu que lui était immortel. Dès qu'arrive l'hiver quelque part, il arrive peu de temps après et part avec lui. Il est passager, il n'a pas d'attache.

La Princesse trouva triste l'existence du jeune garçon. Il n'avait donc aucun ami? Non, aucun. Juste des connaissances saisonnières avec lesquelles il s'amusait, mais jamais plus de quelques jours. Comme la neige, il ne tenait jamais longtemps en place. Mérida se pinça les lèvres, puis prit la main de Jack. À la sensation de cette main dans la sienne, il regarda la jeune fille qui lui sourit tendrement. Elle lui demanda s'il comptait rester tout seul toute la semaine à attendre, auquel il répondit affirmativement vu qu'il n'avait et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Alors Mérida se leva, le fit se lever et lui dit qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait venir chez elle. Quitte à attendre, autant le faire avec des gens, et elle lui devait bien ça après l'avoir obligé à rester. Jack hésita, et se résigna devant le fait accompli.

Durant toute la semaine, il s'amusa énormément. La mère de Mérida l'avait accueilli avec un peu de méfiance à cause de son allure, mais comme les frères de Mérida semblaient l'adorer elle ne put lui refuser l'hospitalité, comme une dame se devait de le faire. En revanche le père fut enthousiasmé d'avoir un homme dans le château. Bien qu'il n'avait pas l'allure d'un soldat, le garçon se battit en duel contre le Roi en toute camaraderie. Il fit les quatre-cents coups avec les triplés. Il put même assister aux séances de danse de Mérida, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup vu que la jeune fille avait la grâce d'une pierre quand elle dansait. Mais autrement, Jack sentit naître en lui un sentiment nouveau envers la Princesse, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus belle. Et elle de son côté trouvait son côté mystérieux et enjoué de plus en plus attendrissant. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avoua ses sentiments à l'autre. Une chose étrange se produisit pourtant : au fil des jours, Jack semblait de plus en plus faible, triste, il regardait vers le bois avec attention. Ainsi se passa tout le temps au château, avant que le bâton fut enfin réparé. Le moment de la séparation était arrivé.

Mérida demanda une fois de plus à Jack s'il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, mais il répondit évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas. Malgré ses efforts, la jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Ne pouvant supporter de la voir ainsi, Jack la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux; Elle s'agrippa à son manteau, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser, qu'il était le seul garçon à pouvoir lui tenir tête et à la faire rêver. Jack la fit le regarder dans les yeux. Une profonde tristesse se lisait dans le regard du jeune homme.

« Jeune princesse... Je ne vais jamais mourir, tandis que toi inévitablement tu vas fondre comme la neige au soleil. Plus tu deviendras une femme, plus je demeurerai un jeune garçon. Penses-tu pouvoir te regarder dans un reflet, voir une femme changeant dans les bras d'un éternel Prince des neiges? J'en doute. Et même si c'était le cas, moi je ne pourrai pas. Je te perdrais, je devrais reprendre ma route en ayant le cœur brisé et en ayant en mémoire la déchéance de ton enveloppe charnelle. Je veux garder en mémoire l'image de cette jeune princesse à la chevelure de feu qui a réussi à enflammer mon cœur glacé, et que je n'oublierai jamais ».

Sur ces mots, les lèvres de Jack se posèrent sur celles de Mérida. Un tendre baiser comme la douceur cotonneuse de la neige, une douce caresse sur la joue comme un voile de givre sur une vitre. Quand il rompit le baiser, Jack quitta le sol et s'éleva vers la cime des arbres. Mérida le regarda partir, à la fois triste de le voir partir et heureuse de l'avoir connu. Elle lui demanda si elle le reverrait un jour, il répondit que lui la verrait mais qu'elle ne le verrait plus. Mais qu'à la place, elle aurait un cadeau éternellement éphémère chaque hiver, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Jack Frost tint parole. Depuis cette date, chaque hiver, Mérida eut sur le rebord de sa fenêtre un drap de neige, dont chaque flocon était unique par rapport à ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cour du château. Seule la Princesse, même devenue Reine, eut le privilège d'avoir des flocons de neige uniques. Aujourd'hui encore, une légende raconte que sur une tombe, dans un château en ruine, chaque hiver, un manteau de neige perdure du premier jusqu'au dernier jour de l'hiver. Aucune flamme ne put faire fondre cette neige, dont les flocons avaient une forme merveilleuse : le centre du flocon était vide, formant ainsi un cœur qui paraissait traverser par une flèche, exactement la même que celle sculptée sur la tombe de celle qui avait pour épitaphe : « A la mémoire de la Reine Mérida, qui n'a cessée de regarder la neige en riant et en lui envoyant des baisers ».


End file.
